1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temporary protective barriers used to protect buildings and their contents from the effects of high velocity winds and the associated debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known by one skilled in the art of protecting buildings and the like from damage caused by missile-like objects that are occasioned by heavy winds such as tornadoes and hurricanes, there are commercially available variations of hurricane protective devices, often called shutters, that fasten immediately over the frangible area to be protected.
Conventional hurricane shutters are typically expensive to purchase, cumbersome, made from stiff, heavy material such as steel and aircraft quality aluminum alloy or occasionally reinforced plastic. Many shutters need to be manually connected and then removed and stored at each threat of inclement weather. Many others require unsightly and difficult-to-mount reinforcing bars at multiple locations. Further, these known shutters are usually opaque, preventing light from entering a shuttered area and preventing an inhabitant from seeing out. Likewise, it is desirable that police be able to see into buildings to check for inhabitants and to prevent looting which can be a problem in such circumstances. Missiles, even small not potentially damaging missiles, striking these heretofore known shutters create a loud, often frightening noise that is disturbing to inhabitants being protected.
There are also a number of patents directed to the use of knitted or woven fabric such as netting, tarpaulins, drop cloths, blankets, sheets, wrapping and the like for anchoring down recreational vehicles.
Other protective coverings using an inflated barrier are known, as shown by Figge et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,926 B1; Lightell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,907; Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,595; Nally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,630; and Bessler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,035. However, these devices lack a defined frame for maintaining the inflatable barrier in the proper orientation and for secure attachment to a building.
What is needed in the art is a lightweight, wind, rain and debris protective system, for individual openings, that can be stored in minimal space and quickly installed to protect openings in structures.